In today's increasingly active world, people are continuously on the go, moving from work to leisure time activities and between different leisure time activities. People oftentimes engage in one activity, then drive to another location for involvement in another activity. Extended periods of time are thereby spent away from the home. It is often required to change from use of eyeglasses to prescription or non-prescription sunglasses, and to use contact lenses during other activities.
Previously, there has been no provision for the changing of optical needs of an individual moving between different events or places over a relatively short period of time. Accordingly, there is a need to have eyeglasses, sunglasses and contact lens and eye wear lens care products readily available to an individual. Means are needed to facilitate the wearing and rapid change between different types of eye wear while an individual is on the go.